Back In Time
by hamie
Summary: Due to another potions explosion Hermione is sent back in time to Snape's 7th year. It's better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**AN** I've repost the first 6 chapters some things have changed so if you haven't already reread them I would suggest you do. I would like to thank my betas raspberrybazaar and RandH4ever (user names on AFF).I'm almost done chapter 7 and have parts of 8, 9 and 10 done.

hamie

**Chapter 1**

They never walked like this, in silence, neither of them saying a word. There was something very important going on in her head, but Harry was afraid to ask what; she never liked to talk about something until she'd properly thought it through. Quite suddenly she stopped walking and turned to look at Harry. Still afraid to ask, Harry just stood there and looked at her with an expectant look on his face. She had finished thinking, this much was clear. After what seemed to Harry like an eternity of just standing, staring at each other, she moved. Grabbing hold of his wrist, she half dragged, half led, a somewhat bewildered Harry along the corridor, around the corner and past the entrance to the Great Hall where they were spotted by Ron, who, sensing something was going on, followed them down to the dungeons. To the surprise of the boys, she led them past the potions classroom and along to Snape's office, and then, much to their astonishment, straight passed his desk and through a door which they both swore they had never seen before, right into Snape's private quarters.

It took a moment or two for the boys to realize where they were, but before either had a chance to question Hermione, she motioned for them to take a seat on the couch near the fire with such a determined look on her face that neither dared say a word. She started to pace between the couch and the fireplace, which flared into life as soon as she passed in front of it. Though the fact that she appeared so comfortable in the room put them somewhat at ease, when she finally turned to face the two boys, she found that one wore a look of great curiosity, while the other wore a look which spoke of growing confusion.

For a long moment she just stood there, staring at a point somewhere between Harry and Ron, until finally Ron spoke up. Hearing Ron's voice, she came back to the present, and appeared to have understood what he'd asked without actually listening to a word he'd said. She looked at Ron and then at Harry and said, "I guess I'd better start at the beginning, hadn't I? You'd better both listen carefully; I don't want to repeat myself. I know I've sort of explained this before but, well, I've never told you the whole story." Both boys looked confused now; neither had any idea what she was talking about. Hermione noticed this and quickly went on to say, "Do you remember three months ago when Neville's aging potion exploded?" Both boys nodded, but clearly couldn't see where she was going with this line of conversation. Did she mean there was more to the story than what she'd told them? What more could be said? Hermione took a deep breath while trying to think of the best way to continue. Eventually, she said, "Well, you remember how I told you that Neville had added the unicorn hair to the ageing potion too early and that that was why the potion sort of …" She paused for a moment looking for the right way to say it, "…vanished me?" The boys both nodded again, Hermione wished that they'd say something. "Well, when I said 'vanished me,' I wasn't being entirely truthful, or at least, I wasn't giving you the full picture." She began to babble. "I mean from your perspective I did vanish, but that's not quite how it happen to me; you see, Neville had accidentally turned his ageing potion into a time travel potion and I didn't disappear, I sort of …well…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling very guilty for misleading her best friends. "Well what?" said Ron. "Hermione, tell us!" said Harry. She rubbed the toe of her shoe along the edge of the hearth rug, feeling irrationally shy. "I … I went back in time to 1977! There I said it!" She said, with great effort, and then looked very relieved as if a great weight had been lifted. The boys looked torn between being angry with her and being absolutely flabbergasted when she finally looked up and met their gaze. She appeared to have found her voice again and continued. "I don't know why it was that point in time that I woke up but it was. 1977. The same year that your parents were in their seventh year, Harry! I was stuck there for ages, 5 years to be exact; I don't know why it was only twelve hours to everyone here!" Hermione said, and slid into a comfy chair opposite them looking a little deflated at their reactions; she'd expected there to be some shouting at least, but then she supposed 'Was them sitting there with their mouths open, looking at her as if she'd just grown fangs or something, really any worse? Or for that matter, better?'

Several minutes passed before Ron broke the silence. "Ok, let me get this straight," he said. "You went back in time to 1977, to Harry's parent's final year, and were there for five years." Hermione nodded her head, and Ron continued uncertainly. "So…then you're twenty-two…or are you still seventeen?" Hermione looked between the boys to the room that she knew Professor Snape was skulking in (as he insisted that he "most certainly was not hiding!"). "Well, yes, I guess I would be considered twenty-two; Professor Dumbledore is still trying to figure that one out." She paused again, letting them digest the information, before continuing to say, "There's something else you should know, though…while I was in the past, I got married!" she paused there to gauge the boy's reaction. When it didn't look like they were going to say anything she said, "…to Professor Snape." Both Harry and Ron sat staring at her with a mixture of shock and horror on their faces. Harry was the first to move.

It certainly wasn't the reaction Hermione was expecting. Instead of Harry yelling at her or just yelling to get his feelings out, he stood and made to walk out the way he'd came, only to find that the door was no longer there. Instead he strode over to the door behind where he'd been sitting and was just about to fling it open to make his escape when it appeared to open of its own accord to reveal a certain Professor Snape, standing directly behind it. Harry took one look at him and immediately started to back away. Ron was still frozen on the couch not sure what to do and sort of hoping that he'd be waking up soon in his four-poster bed in the dormitory. Snape scowled at the boys but was soon distracted by Hermione who got up and walked around the couch towards him. When she was face to face with him she pulled him down to give him a kiss on the lips. Snape's angry gaze didn't leave the two boys, who were currently invading his space, until he felt Hermione's lips brush his; at this he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her into a brief hug, kissing her lightly on the forehead as he did so. Even after thirteen years alone Hermione's touch could still make him feel like a seventeen year old in love. Hermione took him by the hand and lead him to the chair she'd been sitting in, his favorite, and once he'd settled into it, perched herself on the arm and began absently playing with his fingers. Harry clearly decided that perhaps that door was not an exit, as he sat sulkily back on the couch next to Ron, who still hadn't moved.

"Severus, I was just about to tell Harry and Ron how we got together," Hermione said simply, regaining some of her earlier confidence. He gave a small nod of approval.

Hermione smiled when she saw that he was ok with her two best friends knowing just what happened eighteen years ago, when she literally fell into Severus Alexander Snape's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **Chapter 2**

When she opened her eyes, all she could see were two onyx-colored eyes staring straight back at her. They disappeared the moment she saw them and she heard footsteps moving away from her. Turning her head to follow them turned out to be a bad idea as her head felt like a dead weight. She panicked momentarily until she realized that she recognized … of all things … the ceiling. She was in the hospital wing. Her head began to clear and she felt it was safe to look around, there was no sign of the owned of the onyx colored eyes, but she could see that she was most definitely in Hogwarts infirmary. It looked different than it had looked the day before though, when she had gone to ask for a potion to relieve her headache, but different how she couldn't quite place.

A moment later, the candles jumped to life as Madame Pomfrey entered the infirmary. Hermione's brilliant brain clicked back into gear instantaneously as she saw that this was indeed Poppy Pomfrey but not as she knew her. As she neared Hermione's bed, the younger girl could see that the nurse wasn't alone. There were two teenage boys following her; one was thin with black hair and onyx-colored eyes, and the other she recognized as a young Remus Lupin. When they were only a bed away, she could hear Remus pleading with Madame Pomfrey to let him return to his dorm and the other boy telling him to stop whining and shut up. The other boy's voice sounded familiar and after thinking about it for a few moments, Hermione was able to figure it out. It was a young Severus Snape.

By the time she was level with the bed, Madam Pomfrey had given in and dismissed Remus, under the condition that if he felt any pain or even just a bit odd, he was to return immediately.

As soon as Madame Pomfrey asked Hermione her name, she heard Professor Dumbledore's voice from second year her head, telling her how much damage she could do to the future by changing even the slightest thing in the past. So Hermione did the only thing she could think of: she told her that she wanted to speak to the current headmaster right away. Hermione could see the protest forming on her lips and quickly told the nurse that she didn't have to leave, but that he could come to her in the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey didn't look pleased about it, but she turned around and headed back to her office to speak to the headmaster via the Floo network.

After she was out of hearing range, Hermione turned her head to look at Severus. He gave the girl a slight smile, which quickly disappeared as soon as he heard Madame Pomfrey's footsteps approaching. When Madame Pomfrey was level with the bed, she looked between Hermione and Severus then back to Hermione before saying, "The headmaster is in a meeting right now, but he said to tell you that he will be down in about two hours." She waited until Hermione nodded her head in understanding, before turning to Severus and saying, "I have things to get on with. I trust that you can stay out of trouble and occupy this young lady while we wait for the headmaster to arrive." Without waiting for a reply, she strode back to her office.

So they were left alone, Severus standing beside the bed and Hermione reclining against a mountain of pillows. After a while the silence became too much to bear, and she was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with him standing over her like some sort of shy guard dog so she said, "You can sit down, you know." He looked somewhat sheepish, and Hermione realized that her tone had been unnecessarily sharp. He looked around him for a chair, but when he didn't see one, he just stood there silently looking at his feet. It dawned on her that he wasn't going to get the hint on his own, so she grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him so that he lost his balance and fell onto the bed beside her.

Hermione knew she couldn't tell him anything about herself, but that didn't mean that she couldn't ask him questions so, turning her head slightly so that she was looking him straight in the eye, she motioned to the bag lying at his feet and asked, "Anything good?"

He looked a bit looked a little confused at first, but quickly figured out what she was talking about. He slowly bent down and lifted the bag onto the bed so that she could see what was inside. As soon as she saw she started to laugh, which, she admitted later, probably wasn't the best response to the situation, given how nervous Severus obviously was, but she couldn't help herself! The books that he was carrying in his bag were the same ones that she'd checked out of the library herself, just before she had gone to Potions, a few short hours before.

When the headmaster walked in over an hour later, the pair was sitting on the bed facing each other, discussing Strouston's inaccuracies when describing the feeling one gets after taking Polyjuice Potion. The Headmaster continued down the aisle between the beds towards the Madame Pomfrey's office. When he passed them, Hermione glanced up and gave him a look of great relief. It was none other than her own Professor Dumbledore! She turned back to Severus and smiled but unfortunately, he had seen the look she had given the headmaster and assumed it was a look of relief that she would be rid of him soon. It was kind of understandable, she supposed; he couldn't have known that she was just really relived that it was Professor Dumbledore, who Hermione knew she could trust and who would know what to do.

When she turned back to Severus, she was surprised to see a hurt look on his face. When he saw that she was looking, he quickly wiped the look from his face, stood up, grabbed his bag and excused himself all in the time span of about ten seconds.

After two hours of talking with the Headmaster, they came up with a plan. Hermione would continue on with her education, with everyone thinking she had been home schooled up to this point. After this was decided, Professor Dumbledore excused himself to send an owl to the Head Boy and Girl, asking them to meet a new seventh year Gryffindor outside the Transfiguration classroom.

Hermione was released from the hospital wing almost six hours after she had arrived in the year 1977. The headmaster had promised her that he'd have one of the female teachers take me to Diagon Alley to get some clothes, school books, writing materials and anything else she needed. So she left the infirmary in quite a positive mood and headed down to the Transfigurations class.

Just as she was about to turn the last corner before the classroom, she heard four sets of footsteps running in her direction. As she whirled around to see who it was, somebody crashed straight into her and sent them both flying. When Hermione's head finally stopped pounding from the impact, she looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring back at her.

A 17-year-old James Potter was holding Severus Snape by the arms with the help of a boy who could only be Sirius Black; Severus struggled, trying to get away. Hermione felt herself being lifted and placed on her feet. Turning to see to whom it was, she saw an apologetic-looking Remus Lupin. By this point James and Sirius had Severus backed up against the wall of the corridor, and were sneering at him cruelly as if they weren't quite sure what to do next. Hermione shot an exasperated look at the silent Lupin and strode towards them. She spoke slowly and deliberately; making sure to pronounce every syllable, "Leave him alone." James looked at Hermione for a moment, before pushing Severus toward her and rolling their eyes.

James, Sirius, and Remus all continued around the corner, heading towards one of the secret passageways leading into Hogsmeade. When their voices had completely faded away, Severus turned and left without even looking at her; he walked quickly down the stairs toward what, she could only assume, was the Slytherin Common room.

Hermione turned around, only to come face to face with Lily Evans, Harry's mother! She never heard much about her. Sirius was taciturn about her, and Remus…well, he was hardly ever around. Lily smiled at her before saying, "Sorry about them. I'd tell you that they're not always like that, but I'm not going to lie to you. I'd also tell you you'll get used to them but as I said I'm not going to lie to you. You will however develop a sixth sense as to when to dive for cover!" The two girls laughed together at this; she had a rich warm laugh which strangely enough, reminded Hermione of Professor Dumbledore. They got along instantly; she introduced herself to Hermione though she already knew who Lily was, of course. Who else could she be with those eyes?

She gestured in the direction the Marauders had gone and rolled her eyes, saying, "I guess I'll be showing you around by myself." Hermione smiled, suddenly feeling embarrassed and sad at the same time, knowing how it would end with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **Chapter 3  
**  
When they reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower, Lily spoke the password.

"Red Rose."

The fat lady gave Hermione a calculating look before swinging open, revealing the portrait hole. The two girls climbed through as the portrait swung shut behind them.

Lily stopped walking just inside the portrait hole. She scanned the room quickly before continuing across the room. Hermione followed her across the room and up the stairs to the 7th year girls' dorm room. When they got to the landing, they were outside what Hermione recognized as her new/old dorm. Lily turned to look at her.

"I just wanted to let you know, there's a good chance the Marauders are on the other side of the door. For some reason they think that because their girlfriends sleep in here, then it's fine for them to spend all their time in here. Nobody has ever figured out how they manage to get past the anti-boys charm … nobody else has ever managed it! But that's the Marauders for you."

Hermione just stood nodding her head in understanding until Lily said, "Also, if any of them offer you anything--ANYTHING at all--even if it's yours, say NO."

Hearing that piece of advice, Hermione became confused. She knew the Marauders were famous for their pranks, but did they really warrant that big of a warning? Lily noticed the look of confusion on Hermione's face, but didn't say anything.

She waited a few seconds before asking, "Do you have any questions for me? If you do, I'd ask now, because you'll never get another chance to ask in a calm environment."

Hermione gave her an understanding smile before saying, "They can't be that bad, can they?" She said the last part with a bit of a pleading look, hoping that the Marauders were better behaved than the Weasley twins.

"Last year during Christmas, James was going through my trunk trying to find my diary, which he still hasn't been able to find, but that's beside the point. What he did find was a photo my parents had sent to me for Christmas. I still can't figure out what charm he used, but whenever anyone looks at it, it yells insults at them."

While Lily was talking, Hermione was trying to keep from laughing, but by the time she was finished, Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst out laughing. Lily had a hurt look on her face that Hermione wasn't more sympathetic that James had ruined her picture, but before she could say anything, the large oak door leading to the seventh year girls' dorm was thrown open, revealing two of the four Marauders and what Hermione could only assume was the rest of the Gryffindor seventh year girls.

"Do you mind? We're kind of busy in here," said James.

Lily gave him a look that told him just how little she cared about what he had been doing.

"If it's that important, then do it in your dorm, James. Unlike you, I can actually follow simple instructions… like show the new student around."

James gave her a confused look, before turning his gaze to Hermione. "Don't mind her; she has this rule about making sure no one has fun"

"That's not true. You can have fun; there's just a time and a place for it. For example: not when you're supposed to be helping me show a new student around the school."

"Come on, Lily! It's not like you really wanted me around. All you ever do is complain that you have to work with me. Then, when I leave you alone, you complain that you have to do everything yourself. Is there no pleasing you?"

Lily stood still through his entire speech, but as soon as he was finished, she pushed past muttering about how if he wasn't so annoying all the time…

Once she was out of hearing range James turned to Hermione, giving her a big smile, before saying, "I think she's starting to wear down. Give it another week or two and she'll be begging to go out with me."

Hermione gave a little chuckle before walking past James into her dorm room.  
When Hermione was finally able to get a good look at the whole dorm, she couldn't believe how, over the course of eighteen years, the only thing that had changed in the girls' dorm was the names and faces of the girls. There was the smart girl who got good grades, there was the girl who just wanted to sit around and talk about boys all day, and there was the girl who, every time you saw her, was with another guy.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts when Lily called her name. She turned to look in Lily's direction, noticing that Lily was pointing at a bed beside her own. Hermione assumed that she was telling her that bed was hers, as it was a little hard to hear her due to the noise in the room, and the fact that as she was talking, she kept darting under her bed looking for something.

Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked around her and smiled as she realized that her bed was beside the bathroom. In her fifth year, Lavender had forced her to switch beds, after she'd stayed up till 2:30 in the morning reading a book on wizarding customs. It wasn't that she had stayed up that had gotten Lavender so mad; it was that she had tripped over Lavender's trunk on her way to the bathroom; the noise she had made had not only woken all the girls in her dorm room, but the sixth year girls across the hall as well.

By the time James reentered the room, the excitement of having a new student had died down and everyone was going about their usual business. Lily had found whatever it was she had been looking for and was now sitting on her bed reading a book. Sirius and a girl, whom Hermione assumed was one of her new room mates, were on the bed closest to the door kissing as if it was their last day on Earth. The last two people in the room were sitting by the window that over looked the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione looked around the room trying to figure our where James had disappeared to. Just as she was getting up to ask Lily if she could borrow one of her textbooks to read, she heard a loud scream followed by absolute silence. She spun around just in time to see James dive under the bed. He emerged a few moments later, with a small red haired kitten in his arms.

He turned towards Sirius with a large grin on his face. "I told you I could scare her so bad she'd transform."

Sirius smiled back at him, before his face fell and he suddenly said, "James, do you remember that spell McGonagall used to transform that Ravenclaw after he got stuck in his animagus?"

James gave him a confused look, before shaking his head no.

"Then I wouldn't want to be you, when you have to explain why someone who never breaks rules is now stuck as a kitten."

James looked around the room stopping at each person, giving them the saddest look he could. When his gaze landed on Hermione his face suddenly lit up.

"Could you take her to McGonagall? She won't punish you. I mean, you just got here. Please take her?"

She knew she shouldn't, but she also knew, if she looked him in the eyes, there was no way she would be able to say no, just like she could never say no to Harry when he gave her that same "sad puppy" look. She tried to look anywhere but in his eyes. It didn't work and when she looked up, her eyes met with his and she caved. Before Hermione knew what was happening, she was on her way to Professor McGonagall's office with a small fluffy red kitten cuddled in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **Chapter 4**

After the first week she had started to settle into a nice routine. When the first weekend came Professor Sprout took her to Diagon Ally to purchase new school robes, books, and other materials. While the pair ventured into muggle London to purchase clothes to wear on evenings and weekends as well as pajamas, underwear, and other essentials (toothbrush, shampoo, etc.)

Hermione had been ecstatic when, on her first day of Potions, she had been informed that the class had been working on a project and the only person without a partner was Severus Snape. Hermione knew that with Severus as her partner there was no way they wouldn't have the best project in the history of Hogwarts.  
It had been exactly three months since Hermione had landed in 1977. When she woke up that morning she looked around confused for a few minutes before she remembered that not only had all of the other seven-year girls gone home for Christmas, but the rest of Gryffindor had as well. She smiled to herself as she climbed out of bed.

Without stopping to get dressed, Hermione grabbed her robe and ran down the stairs to the common room. When she got to the bottom, she ran to the Christmas tree and shrank the presents she had received from her fellow Gryffindors and even a few from her Professors.

When she had all her presents safely in her pocket, she took off running down the hall toward the Room of Requirement. After 15 minutes of running, Hermione came to a halt in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Hermione looked down the hall on her right; not seeing anyone coming, she turned to her left. Not recognizing the person coming down the hall, Hermione ducked into the shadows, not wanting to explain to someone why she was standing around in a deserted corridor by herself on Christmas morning. When the person was close enough for Hermione to see their face, she realized that this was the very person she was in the corridor to meet. Stepping out of the shadows, Hermione came face to face with none other than Severus Snape.

Hermione wrapped both arms around Snape's neck before leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. When she pulled away, Severus gave her a small smile before saying, "What would Potter say if he knew you were dating a Slytherin?" Hermione smiled back at him before turning away in order to open the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Once inside, Hermione and Severus resized all their presents before placing them under the tree, beside a large couch and two chairs, which had appeared.

When they had all the presents lain out in front of them, they sat down on the couch both afraid to say anything; after five minutes of silence, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She reached forward and grabbed her present to Severus. He looked at it for a moment before opening the box. When Severus finally had all the wrapping paper off, he removed the lid of the box. When he looked inside, he saw a book: A Potion Master's Guide to Potion Making. Severus looked from the book to Hermione and back again. When he looked back up, Hermione could see the confused look on Severus face as he sat staring down at the book; with a big smile on her face, she said, "It's the first year text for people taking their Masters in potions." Severus finally looked up at her "I know what it is. I'm confused because I've never told anyone what I wanted to do after I graduated." Hermione quickly recovered from her initial shock that someone might have found out she was from the future. "I just assumed you would be continuing on with potions. I mean, it's the only subject you enjoy; I can send it back and get you something else if you'd prefer." Severus smiled at her for a minute before answering her. "No. It's a great gift, and I was thinking of continuing in potions, so it will come in handy."

Hermione sat still for a few minutes, just looking at Severus, before saying, "Well?" Severus looked at her before responding "Well what?" Hermione gave him a small smile before saying, "Don't I get a present, too?" Severus got up and walked over to the tree; he picked up a package about the size of the one Hermione had given to him. He passed the box to Hermione who opened it as if she had never gotten a present in her life. When she had finally managed to get the paper and the lid off, she looked into the box and saw plain brown leather bound book; there were no markings on it and when she picked up she saw that there weren't any markings on the spine or on the back either.

Severus sat still, not sure if she would like the present or not. He had never put any real thought into presents before. When she looked up at him he said, "I wasn't sure what to get you so I made you a photo album of our time together so far." Hermione looked like she was going to start crying as she said, "I love it; I've never gotten a present that someone has put so much thought and feeling into." Severus smiled back at her before instructing her to open the book. Inside Hermione found pictures of them working in the library and pictures Severus had charmed the camera to take of them by the lake and he even found pictures of Hermione with her fellow Gryffindors. As Hermione continued to flip through the book, she found pictures of Severus when he was younger and even some from his first six years of school.

Hermione couldn't find a single picture of Severus smiling except in the pictures with them both. When Hermione asked him why he didn't put in any pictures of him smiling, he told her that he couldn't find a single picture where he was happy except for the ones of the two of them together. Hermione couldn't believe she was the first person in his life that had made him happy, she couldn't recall a time in her life when she wasn't happy. At that moment in time, Hermione finally understood why this man sitting beside her had turned out the way he had. She knew that he would have to follow the same path that he would have if she hadn't meet him, but she was determined to make sure he at least had some happy memories before that happened.

Hermione and Severus decided to eat lunch in the Room of Requirement, instead of in the Great Hall with the rest of the staff and students. After lunch, the two went for a walk around the lake before finally separating and heading to their own common rooms to change into dry clothes for dinner.

The last six months flew by for Hermione, and it was no surprise to her when she graduated in a three-way tie between herself, Severus, and Lily Evans. On the last day of school, Hermione stood on the front steps holding onto Severus's hand, afraid to let go. He smiled down at her before starting to pull her forwards toward the waiting carriages. When he felt the resistance she was putting up, he turned around, and took one glance at the scared look on her face, before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the carriage.

When the train arrived at King's Cross station, Hermione got off the train hand-in-hand with Severus, followed closely by Lily and James, and finally Sirius, who was looking every which way trying to see Remus. He had left the week before in order to make sure the wards Dumbledore had put at their new house would hold during the full moon. Remus had written to Sirius and promised to meet them all at the train station with a car big enough to fit all six of them in it.

After only three days together, James and Severus were both just about at their breaking point, which was why, at that moment, Lily and Hermione were both at opposite ends of the house giving James and Severus identical lectures about behaving themselves and putting up with each other for another two days, then they would only have to see each other when it was absolutely necessary.

Severus was the first to give in, promising Hermione that he would behave if he only had to be in the same room as James during meals. Hermione told him that was fine, that she would tell Lily to tell James the same thing. Little did she know that, at that same moment, James was agreeing with Lily to avoid Severus for two more days if it would make her happy.

Two days later, Hermione was awoken to a loud banging noise; when her eyes finally focused on the source of the noise, Hermione let out a groan. Severus turned around when he heard her groan; he had a large grin on his face and about ten of Hermione's books in his hands. He dropped the books into one of the trunks before moving to turn on the light. When Hermione saw what time it was, she quickly told Severus to turn the light off and go back to bed; they would finish packing at six o'clock in the morning, if he was really that eager to leave, but under no circumstances was she getting up at 12:30 in the morning to pack. Severus took one look at Hermione before he turned the light back off and crawled into bed beside her. Hermione rolled away from Severus pulling on his arm so that he would be forced to snuggle up to her back. As much as Severus hated to admit it, he loved to cuddle with Hermione. No one else had ever given him as much as a hug.

When Severus woke up again, he found himself alone in bed; when he rolled over to look around the room for Hermione, he caught a glimpse at the clock. Realizing it was almost ten o'clock, he sprang out of bed and started to run around the room packing all of their belongings. When he had everything packed and waiting beside the fireplace, he went looking for the last thing he needed before he left the hell he'd been stuck in for the last week. When Severus finally found Hermione sitting outside under a large tree with Lily, he ran over, grabbed Hermione's hand and started pulling her back toward the house.

By the time Hermione was able to pull her hand free of Severus's they were standing in front of the fireplace, Severus's hand full of Floo powder. Hermione stood staring at him for a few moments before she shook her head, told him he could go and she would catch up with him in a few minutes. Severus gave her a look that clearly said 'You'd better.' Seconds later, Severus was gone, leaving Hermione and Lily alone in the living room. They gave each other a hug and promised to meet for lunch the following day.

When Hermione emerged from the fireplace a few moments later, Severus was standing there waiting for her. When she looked up at him, he had a smile on his face that Hermione hadn't seen in weeks. "What are you smiling about?" "Do you know the one thing everyone does to make a house officially theirs?" Hermione looked a little confused before she shook her head 'no.' "Well, let me tell you. Tonight we are going to christen this house. We'll start in the bedroom and work our way through the house."

Hermione smiled at him for a minute before throwing herself into his arms, knocking both of them to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**AN **I would like to apologize to all my readers I uploaded this chapter but I didn't get a chance to post it and I just realized chapter 5 wasn't up. I've also redone the first chapters to take a few minutes to re-read them. I also have chapter 6 done so I'll post that as well. Please leave a review they help me write faster. Chapter 7 is being Beta-ed as I'm typing this so it should be up soon. I hope you all enjoy.

hamie

**Chapter 5 **

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she was lying on the living room floor, wrapped in a black cloak and a pair of strong arms. She could feel Severus shift nearer to her, holding her even closer. When she felt Severus breathing start to speed up, she rolled over so she could comfortably look him in the eyes. Before Severus could even open his eyes, Hermione had kissed him full on the lips. When she pulled away, she started kissing Severus's neck down pass his collar bone to his stomach. When she was level with his mouth again, Severus reached over, kissing her as hard as he could, making her moan and start to push him back down toward the floor.

When Hermione and Severus finally separated, Hermione was laying on top of Severus, with their faces only millimeters apart. When Severus couldn't take it anymore, he let out a loud breath before asking Hermione just what she was smiling about. Hermione lay there thinking for a moment before looking directly into Severus's black eyes and saying, "You forgot one room." He looked confused for a moment before it hit him that they had had sex in every room but the bathroom.

Before he knew what was happening, Hermione was gone; she returned several moments later wrapped in a bathrobe and carrying a pair of Severus's pajama bottoms. When she was standing beside him, she bent down, giving him a light kiss on the lips, before motioning for him to get up and put on his pants. When he had finally finished, Hermione started to walk away from him. When she was half-way across the room, she turned partway around and motioned for him to follow before she turned back around and continued to walk towards the bathroom.

Scene Missing

by Mistress Bliss

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she rolled over and stretched her arm across the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. She opened her eyes and looked around. When she couldn't find Severus anywhere in the room, Hermione got up, wrapping the bed sheet around herself, and ventured out into the main part of the house.

After 30 minutes of looking, Hermione was just about to give up when she saw a faint shimmering coming from the end of the hallway. As she got closer, a door started to appear. Hermione wasn't sure what to think, she knew there had never been a door there before, but as she stood in front of it, she could hear Severus's voice coming from the other side. When she finally got up the courage to open the door, she couldn't believe her eyes; in front of her was a large room around the same size as the Gryffindor common room and it was stocked from floor to ceiling with potion ingredients. And right in the middle of the room, surrounded by wooden boxes, was Severus. He had a long list in his hands that Hermione guessed was a list of whatever was in the boxes because, as Severus took stuff out of the boxes, he would cross them off the list.

Not wanting to startle Severus, Hermione knocked on the door before fully entering the room. When Severus heard her knock, he looked up giving her a big smile.

"So this is why we couldn't move into the house right away," Hermione said.

"I was going to tell you about the room yesterday, but we got a little distracted." Hermione smiled at him before asking why the room had to be hidden. When Severus turned away without answering, Hermione gave him her best impression of Mrs. Weasley scolding one of her children. Severus gave Hermione his own stare, which Hermione had seen on many occasions. When Severus saw that Hermione wasn't going to back down, he gave a sigh before saying, "I'm keeping some illegal ingredients in here and I didn't want anyone to be able to find them if they ever searched the house." Hermione gave a small smile before telling him that there was a problem with the spell on the door, that she could see where the spell was.

Severus told her that he would look at it later, when he had finished unpacking the boxes. After a few minutes of standing there just watching Severus unpack, Hermione reached out and took the list from Severus. When he looked up at her, all she said was that she wasn't going to just stand there watching him all day. She was going to help. Severus stood there starting at her for a minute before saying, "If you're going to help you might want to get dressed first. Some of these ingredients can do a lot of damage if they come in contact with skin." After Severus had finished talking, Hermione remembered that she was still only wearing a bed sheet. Hermione could feel her face turning red with embarrassment before she turned and ran all the way to the bedroom to change.

When Hermione returned, she was dressed in a red turtle neck and a pair of jeans. Severus didn't even look up when she entered the room. Almost an hour had passed when Severus looked up for the first time since Hermione had fled from the room. When he saw Hermione, he couldn't look away. It was the first time he had seen Hermione wearing Muggle clothes and, as much as he disliked Muggles, he loved how their clothes made Hermione look.

When Hermione turned around she instantly knew what Severus had been staring at, from the direction in which his eyes were still frozen. Hermione knew he had been staring at her arse. Hermione cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to get Severus to look into her eyes. When he looked up, for the first time in his life, he turned bright red when he realized he had been caught staring. Severus quickly apologized before turning back to the box he had been unpacking before he had been distracted. Hermione walked over to where Severus was standing, and she tried everything she could think of to get him to turn around. But when he refused to budge, she decided to use the one thing she knew would make him turn around. She wrapped her arms around Severus's waist and leaned toward him. She started to gently kiss the back of his neck and after only a few seconds Severus had turned around and was kissing Hermione back.

When Severus's hands started to wander under her shirt, Hermione pulled away, telling Severus that they had plenty of time to play later that night when they went to bed. Severus gave her his best sad face which had no affect on Hermione, having seen the same look on Ron and Harry's faces every time they would try and get out of doing homework. Hermione just smiled and told him he would have to wait until later, and if he didn't stop giving her that look, he wouldn't be having any fun at all.

After several hours of sorting, Hermione stopped to check the time; looking down at her watch, she couldn't believe that they had been sorting for over six hours and time for dinner. Hermione, having never cooked before, decided on the easiest way of getting food. She went into the kitchen and took out the phone book; she found the phone in one of the many boxes they had yet to unpack, and called the local pizza parlor. When she had hung up the phone after giving her order, she had decided to start unpacking the boxes of kitchen items, figuring that they would need them at some point during the night.

When she was about half-way through unpacking the kitchen items, the doorbell rang signaling that the pizza had arrived. When Hermione entered the front hall, she was met with a very confused Severus. He saw her and he knew that he had been right when he thought that the sound was a signal for something. Severus, not wanting to look foolish, refrained form asking where the noise had come from. He just watched his girlfriend walk towards the door, and when she turned around again, she had a large box in her hand and a bag in the other.

Hermione, still not sure why Severus was watching her so intently, walked passed him and into the kitchen. Severus followed her in, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Well..." "Well, what?" Hermione stop taking the item out of the bag and turned so she was looking at him in the eyes. Hermione finally realized what he was talking about; she figured that, having grown up in the wizarding world, he had never heard a doorbell or had take-out before. Hermione explained to him what the sound had been; she even took him outside and showed him how it worked. She then explained how take-out worked and she gave him his first ever slice of pizza.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This chapter was beta-ed by DemiDear, RandH4ever and raspberrybazaar (not sure what their user names are one this site). I'm almost done chapter 7 so it shouldn't be to much longer. Please R&R

hamie

Chapter 6

Hermione and Severus had been living in relative peace, with the exception of when the Marauders would visit, for almost a year. Hermione always tried to plan these visits for when Severus was at the Ministry working on his Masters in Potions. It was two o'clock on the morning of April 20, 1977 when Severus woke to the sound of cupboard doors slamming in the kitchen. He quietly got out of bed, grabbed his wand, and made his way down to the kitchen to confront, what he assumed was, a very incompetent burglar. He was both shocked and horrified when he found a half-naked James rummaging through his cabinets, and considered jinxing him just because James had woken him up. Then Severus remembered the sleeping Hermione upstairs and thought better of it; instead he decided to watch. After opening a few more doors, James finally found what he was looking for, and sat down at the table where they had left the pizza leftovers from dinner. After watching James inhale two slices of pizza, Severus cleared his throat to get James's attention.

When James looked up at him, Severus was pleased to see that the half-naked man at least had the decency to blush, even if he didn't look all that surprised to see him. When it dawned on Severus that James wasn't going to tell him why he was there, in only his underwear, eating cold pizza, he asked, "Why are you in my kitchen, eating my food, at two in the morning, with no clothes on?" James waited a few moments until it looked like Snape was going to yell at him before he answered. "Lily's a little mad at me; apparently when we had sex a few weeks ago…in the heat of the moment, I told Lily we didn't need a contraceptive potion because I had cast a contraceptive spell, when in reality I hadn't, and I didn't want to wait ten minutes for the potion to take effect."

Severus stood glaring at James all the way through his explanation, and then said, "This does not explain why you are in my house and not with Lupin or Black. I'm sure they would both be happy to let you stay with them." James replied, "Well, they're both out of town. Remus went to visit his parents, and Sirius went with him because he would be gone during the full moon." Still glaring, Severus stood thinking for a few minutes, then glaring for another few minutes just to make James feel uncomfortable. Severus resigned himself to agreeing to let James stay the night as, if he didn't, he'd have Hermione to answer to. He showed James to the guest room and pointed vaguely in the direction of the bathroom before going back to bed where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next time Severus awoke that night, it was to a loud scream; he leapt out of bed, grabbing his wand in the process, and ran towards the sound. Expecting something horrible, he was almost relieved to find a very naked James and a very red Hermione in the bathroom. That was, until he remembered the conversation he and James had had earlier. Severus figured out that Hermione had walked into the bathroom just as James was getting out of the shower, and it took all of his willpower not to laugh at the situation; he knew that if he did, Hermione would turn her embarrassment into anger and aim it right at him, since it was his fault. If he'd told her that James was in the house before he fell asleep, she would have knocked before opening the door.

As Hermione listened to James's explanation, her anger began to turn from finding James naked in her bathroom, to what he had done to Lily. She was just about to throw James out of the house when Severus surprised even himself by insisting that James could stay with them until Lily agreed to take him back. Hermione was fully intent upon telling them 'NO!' and that James could sleep on front lawn for all she cared, but he wouldn't be sleeping in her house after what he'd done, but before she got a chance to say anything, the phone started to ring.

She gave Severus one last glare before she turned and walked down the stairs. When she finally got to the phone and answered it, Hermione was surprised to hear a very worried Lily on the other end. "Have you seen James? We got into a big fight last night and I threw him out, and he hasn't come home yet. I called Remus and Sirius and neither of them has heard from him in days!" Hermione calmed Lily down enough to tell her that James was safe at her house, and that she would go get James so they could talk.

When Hermione handed the phone to James, he took it rather sheepishly and went to the guest room where he had slept the night before. Hermione and Severus were in the kitchen just finishing their breakfast when he re-emerged, over an hour later. James explained to them that, if it was ok, he would like to stay for a week or two; that is, until he felt safe enough to sleep in his own bed without having his girlfriend kill him.

It was settled until later that night. Hermione was in the common room, unpacking boxes of books, when she heard yelling coming from the top of the stairs. By the time she got there, Severus had James pinned to the floor and all she could hear was James's muffled, "I won't do it. She's just going to say 'no', so what's the point?" Hermione just stood there, with her arms crossed, glaring down at both of them for a minute before moving forward to pull Severus off of James.

After what seemed like an eternity (to her at least) of Hermione going back and forth between them, she was finally able to come to the conclusion that Severus had been trying to force James to propose to Lily. After Hermione had finished laughing at the two of them, she pointed out to Severus that he couldn't make someone propose. He stood looking at her for a few moments before saying, "I'm not trying to force him to propose; he already had plans to propose. He just has himself convinced that if he proposes now Lily will say 'no,' because she will think he is only asking because of the baby.

Hermione told James to propose as he had planned, and if she said 'no,' Hermione pointed out, "You could always wait a few months and propose again." James agreed, which set Severus off grumbling under his breath, as he knew there was no point in continuing to yell, especially with Hermione standing right there. At this, James just grinned at him and walked away.

When James was out of sight, Hermione took Severus's hand and led him downstairs to the living room, where he sat down, somewhat sulkily, on the couch to watch her as she unpacked the rest of the boxes scattered around the room. By the time Hermione was finished unpacking boxes, he had fallen asleep. Hermione sat down beside him, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and snuggled in, exhausted. When Severus awoke from his nap, he could both feel and hear Hermione next to him. As he started to get up, she started to talk louder and clearer than she had been, but he could tell she was still sleeping from the way her body was completely limp.

As he lifted Hermione into his arms, he could hear her whispering "Yes, of course I will!" over and over again, each time saying it in a slightly different way as if practicing how she would say it. By the time he laid Hermione down on the bed he had figured out exactly what she was dreaming about. She was dreaming about getting married or, more to the point, being proposed to. Severus just hoped it was because they had been talking about James and Lily getting married, and not that she had overheard him talking to the jeweler he'd commissioned to make him a custom made engagement ring with which to propose.

James had been gone for almost a week when Hermione got a call from a very excited Lily, who was yelling into the phone that she was getting married. It took Hermione ages to calm Lily down enough to congratulate her. It was after gushing with joy for several more minutes, that Lily finally mentioned that they were having a celebratory meal on Friday night and that she'd just die if she and  
Severus couldn't come. Naturally, Hermione accepted her invitation, telling her they would both be there. That was, of course, easier said than done, and it took several days to convince Severus to go. In the end, it was Lily who convinced him to go, telling him that if he didn't attend dinner and at least pretend to enjoy himself, he would have two very angry women on his hands. Severus knew from experience, when it came to Lily Evans's temper, you didn't want to be on the receiving end.

It had been almost two weeks since Lily and James's engagement party, when Hermione got a Floo-call from Lily, who was crying. She calmed Lily down enough to find out what had happened, and then she told Lily to step back so that she could come through. Hermione quickly wrote a note to Severus explaining where she was, and to come over when he got home. She left the note where she was sure he would find it and then headed through the Floo to Godric's Hollow. As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace, she was assaulted by Lily, who started to cry again. Hermione calmed her down as much as she could before she asked just what had her so upset. Lily looked at Hermione for a moment before she said, "I'm not pregnant. I went to St. Mungo's this morning to meet with a mediwitch, and she said I wasn't pregnant. She said that, sometimes, the potion I used gives a false positive and that, what I thought was morning sickness, is just a virus."  
Hermione reached over and gave Lily a hug, before pulling her down so they were both sitting on the couch. They sat talking about what Lily planed to do now, what James had thought when she told him, and when Lily had had enough of talking they just sat in silence, letting the other's presence comfort them. It was almost three hours before the sound of someone Flooing into the room forced the two to look up. When Hermione saw who it was, she let go of Lily and moved to give Severus a hug and a kiss. After quietly talking to Hermione for a minute, Severus moved over to Lily to see how she was doing. Lily told him she was doing much better now that she had talked to Hermione, but she would really appreciate it if he could go talk to James. She had been unable to get contact of either Sirius or Remus, so he was in the study all by himself. Severus gave her a hug before standing up and heading down the hall to see how his worst enemy was handling not having a child.

James couldn't believe his ears, or his eyes for that matter. Not only was Severus Snape willingly standing in his study, he was talking as if he really cared how James was handling the news. They both sat talking for most of the night, neither one wanting to leave for fear that this sudden unspoken truce between them would be gone the next time they saw each other.

When Severus finally left, it was almost three in the morning; when he returned back to his house that he shared with Hermione, he found all the lights off except for a light glow coming from the bathroom. When he opened the door he found Hermione soaking in a tube full of lavender-scented water and rose petals. She turned her head so she was looking at him, and said, "I thought I would give you a little treat for being so nice to James last night." Severus smiled at her before saying, "I appreciate the thought, but rose petals and lavender isn't really my thing." Hermione smiled back at him while saying, "This isn't your surprise. This is mine. Yours is going to be in the bedroom as soon as I'm finished with my bath."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been close to seven months since Lily had found out she wasn't pregnant, and Hermione, James, and Lily were all sitting around in Hermione's living room. They were talking about the upcoming wedding, which was planned for the following August. They had been there for almost four hours looking at magazines that Lily's mother had sent her, that were full of wedding dresses and tuxedos. Beings as Lily and James had decided to have a muggle wedding so Lily's family could attend. They had just decided on which style tuxedo to buy (the last wedding-related issue James planned to have a part in), when a letter arrived from the ministry. Hermione quickly took the letter from the owl before giving it some water and a treat and sending it on its way.

Hermione just looked at the letter for a few moments before looking up at Lily. "It's marked URGENT but Severus won't be back from looking for his rare potions ingredients for another four days and I don't know if he'd want me to open his mail."

"If it's urgent you should open it. I'm sure he'll understand." Hermione looked a little worried as she ripped open the top of the envelope.

Mr. Snape,

Due to unforeseen circumstances your viva for your Masters

in Potions has been moved to 9 am tomorrow morning. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you.

We shall see you tomorrow. Please being your final report and finished potion for testing.

Sincerely,

Dr. Michael J Hartman,

Potions Master and Head of the Department for the Control of Dangerous Potions

When Hermione had finished reading the letter she handed it to Lily before running to Severus's office to look for the itinerary he had left for her. When she finally found it she ran back to the living room and over to the fireplace. She threw a hand full of Floo powder, into the fireplace, before stepping in and yelling out the name of a small Irish village. Hermione just hoped that Severus hadn't already left for his next destination yet, since that would mean she wouldn't be able to get a hold of him for two more days while he was traveling.

When Hermione came out the other end she landed on something or more accurately someone very soft. She looked up to see who she had landed on, when she saw Severus's confused face looking back at her she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She climbed off him, helping him to stand back up.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"You got a letter from the ministry. I opened it because it said it was urgent. I hope you're not mad, but it said that your viva has been moved to tomorrow morning, so I guess you can't be mad that I opened your mail because otherwise you wouldn't have known about the meeting and…" Severus put his hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her from talking.

"Hermione, I'm not mad. I was just getting ready to Floo-call you to see if there was any mail for me. Give me a minute to gather my things and we'll both head home."

Two weeks later, Hermione found herself sitting in a room just smaller then the classrooms at Hogwarts waiting for the Minister for Magic to finish his speech about the great responsibility of being a Potions Master and how big an achievement it was to reach the position of Master of any field. The Minister had been talking for almost an hour when he finally stopped and called Severus to the front of the room. After a brief exchange of words and a hand shake Severus turned and walked back to Hermione.

"Let's go, we're supposed to meet James and Lily in twenty minutes." Hermione looked up at him from where she was sitting.

"That's it, no party, no reception, just here yah go, have a nice day?" Severus looked at her before letting out a laugh.

"It might be a big accomplishment but not many people in the wizarding world care about who is a Potions Master until they need something. Now let's get going I want to stop at home before we go out." Hermione nodded her head in understanding before she took Severus's hand and started walking toward the fireplace.

When they had both finished changing into their formal robes Severus took Hermione's hand and tuned her towards him. "I was thinking this weekend we could go to the Ministry and get married." Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"NO absolutely NOT!" Hermione turned away from Severus and stomped over to the fireplace. She grabbed a hand full of Floo-powder and before Severus could even get his thoughts together she had disappeared.

Dinner that night had gone as well as could be expected with Hermione refusing to even look at Severus and Severus was deep in thought, trying to figure out why she was so mad. When they had finished eating, Hermione and Lily went into the backyard so they could talk in peace and James and Severus both went into James's office to do the same.

"Hermione, talk to me, I've never seen you so quiet, even when you're mad you love to talk." Hermione looked over at Lily from where she was sitting beside her.

"It's Severus"

"What did he do now?"

"He proposed!"

"Most women would be happy that their boyfriend wanted to marry them."

"It's not that he proposed, it's that he did it in the most unromantic way. He just took my hand and said 'let's go to the ministry and get married this weekend'. I mean I don't need a big wedding or even a big proposal but I'd like a little more effort then a quick stop at the Ministry, as if he was going shopping for a wife."

"Look men can be real idiots sometimes and, trust me I'm marrying James Potter, I know stupid!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this, no matter how upset she was, Lily had a point, and no man could out do James Potter when it came to random acts of utter stupidity.

While the girls sat outside talking about how stupid men can be sometimes and planning Lily and James upcoming wedding, the men were inside having a similar conversation.

"What did you do to Hermione? She looks ready to kill you!"

"I don't know, I asked her to marry me and the next thing I know she's storming off. I thought women wanted to get married."

"Look I don't know what to say, I may be getting married but that doesn't mean I have any idea how women's minds work. I just blunder along and hope I don't do anything profoundly stupid! Why don't you just wait a few days and try again maybe it was just to much of a surprise for her."

"I'll do that. I'll give it a few days then try again." After a few more minutes of talking Severus excused himself to go find Hermione so they could head home.

It had been almost two weeks since what Hermione had taken to referring to as the 'incident' and the only talk of weddings was Lily and James's. Hermione and Lily had spent almost everyday looking at churches and reception halls, talking to caterers and trying on, literally, hundreds of dresses. It had only taken Lily two days to find the perfect bridesmaid dress for Hermione but, she was having a hard time finding her dream wedding dress. And worse every time she mentioned the wedding to James, he would change the subject until she gave up and left him alone.

After a month of trying to get James to help plan the wedding Lily gave up and decided to play it the way she wanted, and if he didn't like it to bad. Hermione helped Lily with anything she could, taking it upon herself to get all the boys their tux's, Sirius, Remus and Severus all gave in and went to get their tux's as soon as they were told. Although every time Lily or Hermione mentioned it to James he would change the subject and walk away saying he was too busy.

It was two weeks before the wedding and James still hadn't gone to get his tux. Hermione had ordered his tux when she had ordered rest; all James had to do was go for his final fitting. Hermione had tried almost everything to get James to go, with only two weeks left she only had one option left and that was to trick him. She had Remus write James a quick note explaining that he needed to talk to him and for him to meet him for lunch at the 'Dorthamet Café' in Diagon Alley. There Hermione would be waiting to take him for his fitting. After that everything was ready for the wedding and Lily could spend her last two weeks of single hood in peace, with out having to worry about anything since as a wedding present her parents had told her once she had made all the arrangements they would take over checking in with various people to make sure everything is going ok, and on the day of the wedding making sure everything went right.

It had taken a lot of kicking and screaming, and the use of 'that look', but Hermione had finally got James into his tux on the understanding that it was the only time he'd have to wear it except on the 'big day'. And so it was that when Hermione woke on the day of the wedding it was to utter chaos. She could hear Lily down stairs arguing with her mother and James and Severus doing what they do best, yelling at each other, from what seemed to be, just outside her door. "Severus I'm up whatever he wants me for just let him in! Honestly you two!" They didn't take another telling, before she even had time to get out of bed let alone find her robe, both Severus and James were in the room. "Hermione I can't find my shoes, Lily's mother won't let me talk to her and Sirius can't stop throwing up! It's a disaster already!" Hermione looked up at him in complete disbelief, clicked her tongue and sighed.

"Your shoes are still in the box by the front door. It's a muggle tradition that the groom can't see the bride before the wedding and Severus, for goodness sake … can't you deal with a simple hangover potion! Oh and make sure he showers really well, he is the best man after all!"

Despite that fact that Lily's parents were supposed to be in charge of the wedding everyone seemed to be asking Hermione to solve all their problems. By the time Lily walked down the aisle the wedding had been called off thrice and both Lily and James had stormed off vowing to never come back at least twice each. Every time one of them left Hermione either went after them or she would send Severus (depending on whom left and why). She was afraid to send Sirius, what with his habit of talking before thinking. He was also more likely to add to the problem rather then fix it. So it was Hermione, who, with tears streaming down her face, cheered loudest of all at the words … 'You may kiss the bride!'

It had been almost two weeks and Hermione was starting to believe that Severus had forgotten all about proposing. Severus had started work on a new potion to slow the affects of arthritis on the few maladies that affect both muggles and wizards/witches. When Hermione had found what Severus was trying to do she had volunteered to help with the research of similar potions and why they didn't work.

It had taken Hermione 72 straight hours of looking before she found an article that had been published almost 100 years earlier about a wizard who had come very close that curing arthritis. Hermione put the other books she had been reading back on the shelves before picking up the large tomb of a book and heading off to find Severus.

Hermione walked into Severus's study and walked over to him, it was the second night in a row he had slept at his desk. She placed the book on his desk before laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Severus, Severus wake up" she whispered shaking him slightly. He woke with a groan and looked up at her groggily "Hermione?"

"You fell asleep at your desk again, if you're going to make a habit of it you should at least get a decent chair." She scolded pointing at the hard wooden chair he had taken from the kitchen, it had a high back and no arm rests. Severus sat back and sighed heavily.

"You should go to bed." She turned to leave but Severus reached out and grabbed her hand, he pulled her back, and then down so she sat sideways on his lap.

"I will, if you come with me." he said wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

Hermione could feel his erection through her thin dressing gown. She stood up freeing herself from his arms and the straddled him, linking her hands behind his neck and rubbing herself against him.

"Sweet Jesus," Severus groaned kissing her hard, grabbing her waist, and pulling her to him. Desperate to increase the pressure Hermione undid his tie and quickly discarded his shirt.

"I'm naked under this gown you know." She purred in his ear.

(rest for scene deleted (just them haveing sex and going to sleep) can be found on AFF under same user name)


End file.
